


Allegretto ~ Deux ou trois choses que je sais de nous

by MyPride



Series: Allegretto ~ Deux ou trois choses que je sais de nous [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPride/pseuds/MyPride
Summary: Arrivava un momento, nella vita di un uomo, in cui bisognava fare scelte difficili. Scelte da cui sarebbero dipese molte cose, scelte che avrebbero portato a situazioni catastrofiche e da cui non si sarebbe poi potuti tornare indietro nemmeno volendo. Ed era proprio ciò che stava pensando Damian Wayne mentre stringeva l'elsa della katana che era appartenuta a suo nonno.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Allegretto ~ Deux ou trois choses que je sais de nous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072394
Kudos: 2





	Allegretto ~ Deux ou trois choses que je sais de nous

**Titolo:** Enjoy the silence  
Autore: My Pride  
**Fandom:** Batman & Robin: Reborn  
Tipologia: Flash Fiction [ 428 parole [](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/profile)[fiumidiparole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/) ]   
Personaggi: Damian Bruce Wayne, Richard John Grayson, Rapida comparsa della restante Bat-family e Tito  
**Rating:** Verde  
Genere: Generale, Slice of life, Commedia  
Avvertimenti: What if?  
The season challenge  : Autunno › Birra   
Cocktail di storie: Bloody Mary › 04 . Almeno uno dei personaggi canta, magari storpiando, una canzone mentre è sbronzo! (se volete indicate il nome della canzone)   
  
  
BATMAN © 1939Bob Kane/DC. All Rights Reserved.

* * *

  
_**A**_ rrivava un momento, nella vita di un _uomo_ , in cui bisognava fare scelte difficili. Scelte da cui sarebbero dipese molte cose, scelte che avrebbero portato a situazioni catastrofiche e da cui non si sarebbe poi potuti tornare indietro nemmeno volendo. Ed era proprio ciò che stava pensando Damian Wayne mentre stringeva l'elsa della katana che era appartenuta a suo nonno.  
_Goditi il silenzio,_ diceva la canzone che risuonava da ore nel salotto, eh? Magari fosse stato così facile! C'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel sentir biascicare - e anche peggio di quanto avesse creduto, se proprio doveva essere sincero con se stesso - una dietro l'altra le parole di “Enjoy the silence” dei Depeche Mode, e lui non riusciva nemmeno a trovare il suo ipod per ficcarsi le cuffie nelle orecchie e cercare di soffocare in quel modo quella voce tremendamente strozzata ed isolarsi del tutto da quella bizzarra interpretazione che stava regalando agli abitanti, provvisori e non, di villa Wayne. E tutto a causa di Todd che aveva avuto la bella idea, approfittando soprattutto del fatto che suo padre fosse stato trattenuto in ufficio - cosa che odiava mortalmente anche se non lo diceva ad alta voce, ma guai a farglielo ugualmente notare quand'era già di pessimo umore -, di portare delle birre per festeggiare solo lui sapeva cosa, dato che agli inizi di settembre, a parte continui temporali autunnali, c'era decisamente ben poco da festeggiare, in quella casa. Ma quella era la cosa minore, paragonata al bel velo di rossetto e ai fiocchetti colorati che Damian, figlio del pipistrello e Talia, nipote di Ras Al Ghul, unico erede della temuta e millenaria Lega degli Assassini e _bla bla bla_ , sfoggiava _orgogliosamente_ fra i corti capelli mori insieme ad un bel fermaglio con una grossa rosa laterale, piazzatagli in testa mentre sonnecchiava tranquillo sulla poltrona del salotto. E quella mancanza di rispetto, per uno come lui, significava solo _guerra e morte certa_ per il malcapitato di turno.  
«Ne ho abbastanza! Adesso vengo lì e ti taglio la gola, Grayson!» berciò, agitando in aria la propria katana con tutto lo sdegno di cui disponeva, per quanto, _fortunatamente,_ lo stessero mantenendo Drake, Pennyworth e persino Tito, mentre Todd se la rideva bellamente spaparanzato su uno dei divani, con una birra in una mano e lo sguardo che saettava di tanto in tanto verso uno sculettante e stonato Grayson accanto al camino.  
Affrontare i pazzi del manicomio di Arkham era nulla, comparato alla tortura psicologica perpetuata dal sentir cantare a squarciagola Richard John Grayson in preda ai fumi dell'alcool.


End file.
